1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative apparel system and more particularly pertains to for varying the ornamental appearance of pants at the discretion of a wearer in a safe, attractive, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of apparel decorations of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, apparel decorations of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of decorating apparel through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,204 issued Aug. 3, 2004 to Phillips relates to a Sandal System and U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,928 issued May 23, 1995 to Koenig relates to a Versatile Garment Attachment and Article of Clothing.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a decorative apparel system that allows for varying the ornamental appearance of pants at the discretion of a wearer in a safe, attractive, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the decorative apparel system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of for varying the ornamental appearance of pants at the discretion of a wearer in a safe, attractive, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved decorative apparel system which can be used for varying the ornamental appearance of pants at the discretion of a wearer in a safe, attractive, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.